


running if you call my name

by halimedes



Category: K-pop, Nine Muses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unknowingly eunji leaves their home with a coffee mug stain on the newspaper and a forgotten bra underneath the couch. hyuna discovers them days later but leaves them be. (this is what happens before that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	running if you call my name

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly self-indulgent fic with very few fucks given about characterisation. written because back in spring 2012 i imprinted so hard on hyuna/eunji and i’ve never been able to let go of my love for them and i don't think i will, even despite recent events. title obviously from haim’s song [running if you call my name](http://enkannerligen.tumblr.com/post/73559025390/twoyellows-haim-running-if-you-call-my-name), which also serves as a soundtrack of sorts.

The water falls over her head and runs down her body. It washes away hair product and make-up alike, and perhaps she hopes in a desperate way that it’ll wash away her sadness and the lingering illness inside her too. She stands still beneath the shower spray long after both shampoo and conditioner has been washed out and run down the drain, after the soap lather’s gone too. It’s just her now. Park Eunji, bare and standing alone on two legs.

Time passes strangely in showers. Time passes strangely whenever there’s no way to find out what time it is and was and what was between. Time passes strangely when you’re too caught up in work to take full care of yourself.

There’s absolutely no way to tell how much time has passed or how long she’s stood there. It feels like a small forever, or at least the beginning of one. The water has not yet gone cold but she turns the shower off, lets the last few droplets of water hit the crown of her head. She lets out a shaky breath, stands still. Water drips from her hair onto her skin, runs down the length of her body and she forgoes the towel she laid out before she stepped into the shower to just move forward.

Eunji finds herself in front of the mirror, and her reflection is a woman she barely remembers becoming. Stripped of make-up and smiles she looks so tired. A red flush to her skin from the hot water, a change from the usual pallor, and she’s dripping water onto the bathroom floor. She can’t run from herself, but it’s not for a lack of trying. She ran from herself for a long time while the tiredness settled in her bones; settled deeper and deeper, until it was too late for the outcome to be anything but this.

—

Hyuna climbs into the bed as carefully as she can, lies down in the side of the bed that’s hers. Proper domestic, the two of them with sides they call their own in the bed they share, even if they often end up laying in the middle like two kittens. Eunji inches closer until she can wrap her arms round Hyuna’s waist, the sheets bunching up beneath her but she can’t bring herself to care when she presses herself against the line of Hyuna’s back. She feels solid and real, and Eunji can never forget the support she has shown her. She hides her face in the back of Hyuna’s neck and takes a deep breath. They lay quiet and still and Eunji’s eyelashes flutter, the tiredness changing into sleepiness. It doesn’t always do that, sometimes no matter how tired she is she doesn’t get sleepy and no matter how much she sleeps she manages to get she doesn’t stop being tired.

—

They wake up early, before any alarm set rings. With the extra time on their hands they move to sit on the couch with half filled coffee mugs in their hands; they could’ve stayed in bed, but neither of them seem to want to linger and instead they abandon the softness of the sheets. Eunji’s half dressed for the day to come, Hyuna still entirely in her sleepwear. Half dressed entails a soft jumper and no trousers, just her underwear. The air is slightly cool and goosebumps raise her skin, but she’s curled up on the couch, leaning against the armrest and facing Hyuna.

"I’ll miss you," Hyuna says, stupidly enough. Eunji’s cold toes are underneath her thigh, and she wiggles them.

Eunji finds herself saying, “It’s not forever,” and she’s almost surprised by how true the words sound even to herself. She doesn’t have to fight down the urge to run away as she says them, doesn’t even have to look away from Hyuna’s pyjama clad thighs. Her bags might be packed, she might be leaving. It’s not forever though — at least she hopes. Nothing is certain, aside from the fact that she’s no longer Nine Muses’ Eunji. She might still be Hyuna’s Eunji even after all is said and done.

Hyuna makes a sound as if she’s about to say something more and Eunji holds her breath, ready to pull on a pair of trousers and flee if she does. If she looked up she would’ve seen the soft smile that curved Hyuna’s mouth; instead she closes her eyes. Exhales.


End file.
